The invention relates to a carding machine for the parallel arrangement of fibers by clothing guided along a carding track and having combing structures that engage in the fibers.
A carding machine of this type is used for the parallel alignment of fibers, in particular cotton fibers. The fibers are transported in bundles to a main carding cylinder in the shape of a cylindrical roller which is horizontally positioned. The fiber bundles are aligned in the circumferential direction of the main carding cylinder while positioned on the surface of the carding cylinder along the longitudinal length thereof.
Specifically, the fibers are transported in the circumferential direction on the main carding cylinder and engage in clothing fitted onto a carding track and guided over a cylinder arrangement. The clothing consists of individual flexible material strips with combing structures in the form of metal needles on the top.
The clothing extends in the longitudinal direction of the main carding cylinder, directly above its surface, so that the fibers are combed with these combing structures and are aligned in the circumferential direction of the main carding cylinder.
The clothing is fastened to respective flat bars guided along the carding track on the carding machine, wherein the dimensions of the flat bars are adapted to the dimensions of the clothing.
With known carding machines, the clothing rests on top of the flat bars. The flat bars are wider at the upper end and have a rectangular cross-sectional profile, wherein the clothing rests on the complete upper front of the profile. Parts made of sheet metal or the like are attached to the side walls of the flat bars for reinforcement. These parts project slightly over the upper edge of the profile with the clothing, as well as over the lower edge of the profile. The projecting ends of the sheet metal parts are bent through beading, so that they fit against the top and bottom side of the profiles and thus secure the respective clothing on a profile.
The individual clothing is subject to relatively high wear and thus must be exchanged within a predetermined time interval. The clothing is removed for replacement from the carding machine, along with the fixedly attached flat bars. Subsequently, the clothing assembly is mechanically treated in a machine shop or servicing station in order to separate the clothing secured with the beading on the flat bars from these flat bars. New clothing is then attached to the flat bars and secured in place through beading of the sheet metal parts affixed to the side.
The disadvantage of this type of arrangement is that the assembly for replacing the clothing is extremely involved. Particularly disadvantageous is the fact that changing the clothing requires corresponding mechanical tools, so that the replacement cannot be made at the location of the carding machine, but must be made in a machine shop or servicing station. Thus, the replacement of clothing not only requires considerable time for the assembly, but also results in a considerable expenditure due to transport time and transport costs.
It is an object of this invention to provide a carding machine of the aforementioned type in such a way that the replacement of clothing is made as simple as possible.
The above and other objects are accomplished according to the invention by the provision of an arrangement for a carding machine for parallel arrangement of fibers, including: a carding track; a plurality of flat bars arranged for being guided along the carding track; clothing positioned respectively on each flat bar, the clothing including clothing structure that engages in the fibers; and means for releaseably fastening the clothing to each flat bar.
The essential advantage of fastening the clothing in this way to the flat bars is that the clothing can be fastened and repeatedly released by using simple tools. The clothing can therefore be replaced easily and quickly at the location of the carding machine. It is particularly advantageous in this case that the fastening mechanism can be attached to the flat bars, and can be reversibly detached or released so that the mechanism can be reused after the clothing has been replaced.
The clothing of one particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention is attached to a rigid base support, for example a sheet metal part.
The sheet metal part with attached clothing forms a stable structural unit that can be mounted flexibly and easily to a flat bar. In particular the flexible clothing is protected in that case against mechanical damage or being pulled out of shape. Furthermore, it is advantageous that the dimensionally stable structural unit, consisting of base support and clothing, can be positioned easily and safely on the flat bar, thus making it easier to attach to the flat bar.
According to one preferred embodiment, brackets are used as means for securing the clothing to a flat bar. In that case, the clothing with base support is positioned on the top front of the flat bar. The brackets are then fitted from the side onto the flat bar and the clothing that rests on top.
The fastening means for another advantageous embodiment are guides in the flat bars, into which the clothing secured on the base support can be inserted.